Lily
by Harryett
Summary: It's super cool with knobs!!!~hb's nicole?~if u want to read go ahead...but i can't make u!! hehe
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1  
  
Disclaimer: To bad J.K. Rowling made up all that juicy stuff before I did!! GRRR! Well…unfortunately I practically don't own anything b/c I don't even have a plot! Aaaa haha! Lol  
  
It takes me a while to write and these chapters aren't even that long so…sorry!!  
  
It was a perfect day to start a new school. The birds were chirping merrily outside, the sun was shining brightly, and there was not a cloud in sight, but Lily still couldn't help feeling nervous. She was ten and was going to the train station to get on a train at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. There, she was to take the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mother nor father were wizards, so this was a new thing for her family. Her parents were excited, though her sister wasn't pleased. She had called Lily a freak and many other, not pleasant, words. Black and white came into Lily's view as they were passing a farm. The peaceful looking cow was grazing happily in the field. 'Why can't I be a cow?' Lily asked not expecting an answer, 'They don't have to go to wizard schools,'  
  
The trip flew by and before she new it she was at the train station saying good byes. Her parents wished her good luck and said good bye, but her sister just grumbled at her. She walked down the cement looking for Platform Nine. Platform Nine and Three Quarters was written in curly letters on her admittance letter. All of a sudden Lily noticed a skinny, black haired lady with a boy, who looked her age and a little girl, who appeared younger.  
  
"Come on you two. You're going to miss the train," the lady said tugging at her children.  
  
"But mum, we are going to run into the barrier," the dazed boy said.  
  
"Trust me, just run right for it and you will flow through it in a snap," she said reassuringly.  
  
They disappeared through it when the kids had finally agreed to do as their mother had instructed. The even more nervous, if that was possible, Lily started steadily at the brick wall. To her amazement she flew through the wall when she thought she was going to hit into it. Looking around, she noticed many other kids hustling around trying to get on the train. She heaved her luggage onto the train and looked for a compartment. There was no empty compartments, so she decided to enter one that was comprised with the black haired boy and a girl with dark brown hair, crystal, sparkly blue eyes.  
  
"May I join you in this compartment? There are no others opened," Lily said looking at her shoes.  
  
"Of course. Need any help with your stuff?" the girl smiled from one tan, freckly cheek to the other.  
  
"Thanks, um…maybe I could use a little help, my name is Lily Evans," Lily said a little more happy.  
  
"I'm Marissa Estelline, and this is James Potter, as he was just informing me. I'm pleased to meet you," Marissa said cheerfully.  
  
"Likewise," Lily answered now smiling herself.  
  
As the two girls were putting Lily's huge trunk up onto the top shelf, Lily slipped on James' quill that he wouldn't pick up, which was lying on the floor, and fell backwards. James jumped up and caught Lily and helped support the trunk with one hand.  
  
"Alright there? Watch where you step," he said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, I'm fine. Do people often get hurt around you?" She asked him politely.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked looking thoroughly confused.  
  
"Well, you leave your stuff lying around and you seem careless," Lily said as Marissa giggled.  
  
"No, they don't," James glared at Lily, who returned the glare with a malicious grin.  
  
"Whatever you want to think. I beg to differ," Lily hissed.  
  
"You," James thought intently, "are a prissy, stuck up snob, and you are not worth having me as a friend or a class mate,"  
  
These words stung, as Lily was only joking about James. She got up turned to him and said, "If you think that of me then you are not worth my presence and you should have gotten to know me first before judging me!"  
  
James watched her storm out of the compartment. He turned to Marissa who was giving him a disgusted look. The two of them didn't talk for a long time. Marissa sat silently, reading her book, A Wrinkle In Time, intently. James stared out of the window thinking about Hogwarts. The compartment door opened with a screech and in walked Lily and a black haired boy.  
  
"Hi again Marissa. This is Sirius Black," Lily smiled, but gave James a dirty look, who had stopped staring at the scenery.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you too," Marissa said as she shook Sirius' hand.  
  
"I accidentally ran into him as I was looking for a compartment that wasn't holding James Potter," Lily said acidly.  
  
James just gave Lily a look and spat, "That seems like you Lily, always tripping over quills and running into people!"  
  
"I wouldn't joke around with Potter, for he doesn't like to be teased. I already found out," Lily warned Sirius as she saw James introducing himself to Sirius.  
  
Lily and James avoided speaking to each other let alone looking at each other for a while.  
  
"Would you guys like to join us in playing a game of wizards chess?" Sirius asked since James wouldn't speak to Lily.  
  
"I'd love to play," the girls both said in more or less the same time.  
  
"We can be on teams if that is alright with you guys since we have four players," he added.  
  
"Is this anything like normal chess?" Lily asked as she had no clue what wizard's chess was.  
  
"Yah, it is, except the pieces are life like and talk to you and break each other," Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm not very good at regular chess, so I should be on someone that knows what they are doing's team," Marissa said wearing her usual smile.  
  
"You can be on my team," Sirius said with a tint of excitement in his voice.  
  
"NO!" Lily and James both yelled, jumping out of their seats.  
  
"I'm not being with her," James commented.  
  
"Well, deal with it," Sirius said to James.  
  
They played, and it ended up that James was an extremely good chess player and won the game for him and Lily.  
  
"Yes! We won Lily," James said in a sing song voice and hugged her.  
  
Lily's eyes grew wide and she was staring at him. James hadn't noticed what he had done until he saw the surprised look on Lily's face. Sirius and Marissa had great big smiles on their faces as the other two moved far apart.  
  
"Why don't you two call it even and make up?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I guess I could do that if James will," Lily lightened up.  
  
James agreed and they shook hands. The rest of the trip was filled with fun and they became really close. Lily got a feeling as if she had known them all her life because their personalities fitted well together, though she had a funny feeling, like she had seen James somewhere before. Hours past and at about six o'clock they turned up at Hogsmeade Station. A gigantic man led the first years across a lake, where they had seen Hogwarts for the first time. Hogwarts was a wondrous castle of towers everywhere and many windows with light penetrating out of them. They reached a door at the castle and were greeted by a young, thin, black haired teacher, who had a stern, but friendly look on her face.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted them, "I am professor McGonnagal and I will be presenting the sorting ceremony. All of you will be called up to the front where you will sit down on the stool and have the hat placed on your head. From there you sit at the table which the sorting hat tells you to go,"  
  
Every first year looked petrified and nervous as they entered the great hall. All the older student were staring at the newcomers as they stood in a big clump at the front of the hall.  
  
"Avwick, Teresa," called Professor McGonnagal.  
  
The brown haired girl stumbled nervously up to the stool. The hat was placed onto her head and sat still for a few seconds.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the Sorting Hat.  
  
One of the four tables started clapping happily. The student were called up one bye one. Each one looked as nervous as the next.  
  
"Black, Sirius," McGonnagal called.  
  
Sirius, not looking all that nervous, stepped up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he was only sitting there for a little while, when the hat declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
One of the far tables yelled with excitement. Marissa was sorted into Gryffindor as well.  
  
When Professor McGonnagal reached, "Evans, Lily," Lily looked around at everyone nervously. She glanced at the Gryffindor table to see Marissa crossing her fingers and smiling. She walked up to the stool and McGonnagal set the hat on her head. It slipped over her eyes and she waited. To her surprise a voice came from inside the hat.  
  
"Hello?" Lily was confused.  
  
"Good evening, I'm just merrily sorting you into your house. You have great potential, and very true to your words. I also see that you are scared, but are tenacious and daring," the hat went on as if she wanted to know what was in her head, "I think the best place for the smart, loyal, true, and daring girl that you are, is…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled the last part of the sentence and the hat came off with a swoosh of McGonnagals arm.  
  
Lily was glad it was over and that she was in the same house as Marissa. James also was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Yoshie, Rannae," Professor McGonnagal said, her mouth dry from all the names.  
  
The last girl, who didn't look the slightest bit nervous, walked gracefully to the stool and sat down elegantly. The girl had a rather mysterious grin on her face.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called sharply after a few minutes.  
  
The Headmaster, Dumbledor, stood up and gave them a few words, "Welcome students to a new year at Hogwarts! I am happy to see bright new faces amongst our already stunning group of pupils. I am hungry and I hate talking so…let us begin eating," everyone was happy when the food appeared. To Lily's surprise there were many assorted trays. There was everything from chicken cordon bleu to spaghetti and meatballs, which looked scrumptious. After everyone had their full share of food, the dinner disappeared and desserts replaced them. Lily was to stuffed to eat any more, so she just sat and talked to the girl sitting next to her.  
  
"Where are you from?" Lily asked politely.  
  
The girl, Leanne Lethwin, turned to look at Lily and answered, "I am from Tenin, England. How about you?"  
  
"I'm from Surrey," Lily explained, "It's a small, everyone knows everyone kinda town,"  
  
"Oh, I see. What do you think is going to be the best class? I think transfiguration will be the best, but Herbology might be also," Leanne said looking thoughtful.  
  
"I don't know really. Maybe charms…I was reading the charms book and it sounded really interesting, but I don't know very much about magic because my parents aren't wizards," Lily said looking at the desserts.  
  
"I'm sure there are many other students who are muggle born, but that doesn't matter anyways. Some of the greatest wizards are muggle born you know?" Leanne said staring at James.  
  
"Do um…you like him?" Lily said cautiously.  
  
"Who?" Leanne's eyes became wide.  
  
Lily nodded her head to James and Leanne smiled as she mouthed a yes. They talked for a little while longer till they were all dismissed. They were all walking up to the Gryffindor common room, led by Halley Diskintle, a Gryffindor prefect. When they reached a picture of a lady in a pink dress, who was a little on the chubby side, Halley said, "Butterbeer! Everyone remember that because it is our password to get into the common room and the dormitories,"  
  
Lily and Marissa squeezed through the portrait hole at the same time. The room that they had entered was a cozy, maroon and gold painted room with couches and chairs scattered around a blazing fire.  
  
"I think this need some extreme decorating. Oh my gosh, we could all have a decorating party!" Rannae screamed excitedly.  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes, "She is going to be a great room mate. I can just picture it now, Rannae coming in everyday with the latest gossip and the cutest boys," she said sarcastically.  
  
Lily laughed as she walked over to a chair, but on her way a foot shot out from one of the couches and she tripped head first into a couch. She flew into a surprised Sirius and turned to the owner of the foot, who happened to be James. He was rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically.  
  
"You…you…," Lily couldn't find the word she was looking for, for she started laughing along.  
  
With a leap Lily jumped head long for James. Though she was light, James made it seem as though she was as big as the lady in the portrait. When he realized what happened, Sirius threw a pillow at them, and received a shoe.  
  
"Ouch!" he screamed and ran to pick up the shoe thrower, which happened to be Lily. Flaring arms were in Sirius's face, but he managed to run to the boy's dormitories and threw her into a shower. Lily looked up at him confused, and before she could do anything he grabbed the handle and icy water poured out of it. An idea came to Lily, with a grin, she grabbed onto Sirius's arm and pulled him in with her, and she started to dance. They were dancing wildly when James, accompanied by a tall boy named Remus Lupin, rushed in. By the shocked looks painted across their faces, Lily and Sirius laughed and turned off the shower. Lily looked at Sirius then to James and back to Sirius and smiled an evil smile, which was returned with a wink from Sirius. James caught the evil expression on their faces and ran the opposite direction, but was caught as Lily toppled him followed by Sirius.  
  
"Get off me!" James screamed, "You two are freezing me as well as getting me wet,"  
  
"You just noticed that now?" Lily asked surprised.  
  
"No, actually you are always cold!" James retorted.  
  
His cheek was met by a hand and a burning pain. Lily stood up, gave him a stair, and walked out.  
  
"Ouch, she slaps hard," James rubbed his face.  
  
Sirius just laughed at James, who got up and shoved him and made him fall down the stairs, but this just made Sirius laugh even harder. In the common room, where Sirius had ended up, was full of girls giggling and smiling. One of them came over to him, "Are you alright…Sirius?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine! A little push and fall never hurt anyone. James, you better run! I'm still wet," Sirius chimed and saw James run into the dorm and lock the door.  
  
"I'm Christina Lentworth," the girl fluttered her eyes.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet," he got cut off.  
  
"You can call me Tina, all my friends do!" she said with happiness in her voice.  
  
"OK, well I have to go punish James, so I'll see you around," Sirius said as he walked out.  
  
Christina skipped over to her friends on the couch and Sirius muttered "Stupid girls! Can't they just leave me alone? No of course not Sirius you are irresistible!" and he chuckled to himself. He met a sleeping James and Remus along with a short, blond, pudgy little boy in another bed. Instead of waking James he dried off and put new, dry clothes on, and slipped into his warm, snuggly bed. Soon, he was fast asleep like his friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lily  
  
Ch.2  
  
The morning came quickly and Lily woke with the sun glistening in her eyes, which made it hard for her to sleep. She opened her eyes and jumped up. To her surprise there was a face in front of her.  
  
"What the heck?" she screamed at Sirius, who was looking quite pleased with himself for startling her.  
  
"Just trying to wake you up," he grinned, "Well, good morning Princess Lily," he said as he gave her a little peck on the cheek, which made her go almost the color of her hair. He chuckled and rummaged through her closet full of clothes. Last night she was bored, so she put away most of her belongings away neatly.  
  
"I think you should wear this slinky thing" he said holding a lavender spaghetti strap dress up to his body.  
  
She laughed and walked up to him, "Whatever sparks your wand," so, Sirius new a charm to make you squeaky clean without going into the shower, let alone taking your clothes off, but Sirius wouldn't object to that if he could stay in the room. Lily just laughed. After she was clean, but had wet hair, she put the dress on and picked out some white, platform sneakers.  
  
"You look like a um...like...a flower...a snapdragon," he laughed at himself.  
  
"Thanks, I think...wait, where is that book?" she started talking to herself and opened her trunk, which she placed under her bed. Pulling out a thick, pink book, she quickly flipped through.  
  
"Sirius, which one do you think I should do? I mean which one do you think would look the best?" Lily asked him handing him the book.  
  
He shuffled through the pages until he found a page with tight curls filling the head of the model in the book, "This one!" he exclaimed.  
  
With a quick flick of her wand her hair was dry and curly.  
  
"Perfecto!" Sirius accidentally said and his hair suddenly was slicked down with gel, but there was none, "What did I do now?"  
  
"Come here and bend down," she motioned on to her bed.  
  
Quickly, she rustled up his hair and it was sticking up at odd ends and looked extremely cute.  
  
"Thanks," he said looking at himself in Lily's mirror, "You look gorgeous you hunk!" he patted his head.  
  
"Come on gorgeous!" Lily grabbed him.  
  
They walked down the stairs to the common room with their arms entwined around each other to get everyone's attention. To get all their giggles out, they stopped before entering the room.  
  
"Awwww! Marissa exploded, but James started cracking up.  
  
"What's so funny James?" Sirius asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"Nothing, just you two look so good together!" he said in between gasps.  
  
"We know!" Lily pointed out.  
  
Sirius just smiled and motioned for the rest of their friends to follow them down to breakfast. As Sirius and Lily walked into the Great Hall, still together, the students became still and quiet. Abruptly stopping, Sirius confused Lily, but to confuse her even more, he grabbed her hand and spun her. The whole hall broke out in laughs and applauses. Lily ran to the Gryffindor table laughing enthusiastically.  
  
"That was a great performance!" someone from down the table said.  
  
"You two look so adorable together!" a girl said from down the table and made Lily break out in a blush, "I bet they will get like perfect couple or something at the end of the year!" she started a deep conversation with her friend about couples and guys.  
  
"My gosh! That was a big entrance for our second day!" Lily smiled at Sirius.  
  
"I needed to show you off some how ya know!" he grinned ear to ear.  
  
"You're so cute!" Lily answered.  
  
"How about me?" James interrupted.  
  
"Um...you? Let me look," she looked him up and down and said, "maybe if you transfigured yourself to look like Sirius and you wouldn't be such a slob," she smirked as he shoveled pancakes into his mouth, face dripping with maple syrup.  
  
He smiled a radiant smile that Lily had never encountered, and she stared at him. To her astonishment their eyes locked, but she noticed quickly and broke the eye contact.  
  
"Hey will someone teach me about the wizarding world?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"Why?" James asked finishing his breakfast.  
  
"Well, I don't know much about it because I'm muggle born and I don't want to be behind everyone,"  
  
"I will help you, if you meet me in the common room after lunch. Me and Sirius have some business to take care of," James offered glancing over at Sirius, who had a mysterious look wiped upon his face.  
  
"Sure, I can do that! Thank you so much! I owe you one," she said waking up more.  
  
"Ok, I'll find something for you to repay me with," he said evilly, but Lily just smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After lunch Lily waited for James to come. She waited and waited and after an hour she went up to her dormitory. `I can't believe he stood me up! I thought he would understand that I really wanted to learn more about the wizarding world!' Lily thought. Soon, though, she got over it and grabbed her book A Walk to Remember and skipped down the stairs to the common room. When she entered she noticed Remus Lupin sitting on a chair by the fire.  
  
"Good afternoon!" Lily said with a little beat in it.  
  
He looked up from one of his own books and smiled, "Hello Lily, do you know why they have the fire going in the middle of the day?" he asked confused.  
  
Lily just laughed and shook her head. For some odd reason this seemed so funny to the red haired girl. Remus rolled his eyes at her and went back to his book. She finally recovered and asked, "What are you reading there?"  
  
"Just one of our class books, the one for Defense Against the Dark Arts to be exact," he said looking up, "Hey, weren't you supposed to be learning about wizards and our world with James?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yah, but who could trust James?" Lily said sounding disappointed.  
  
"I could help you tomorrow because I don't feel like teaching now," Remus offered.  
  
Lily squealed with delight at the sound of someone actually teaching her. At that moment James and Sirius stumbled into the common room. As James' eyes fell upon Lily his head slumped down and he tried to sneak up to his dorm.  
  
"Hold it James!" Lily wouldn't let him get away that easily.  
  
He stopped and turned towards her, to his surprise she wasn't mad at all. `I wasted all that time thinking of excuses to tell her for nothing?' he thought to himself angrily, but was grateful that he didn't have to anyways.  
  
The rest of the day past by with no other problems, they ate dinner, and then came back to the common room.  
  
"Anyone up for a game of chess?" yelled one of the Gryffindor boys to the rest of the common room.  
  
"I will!" Lily yelled back enthusiastically, she was getting pretty good playing James and Sirius, who were really good.  
  
"Ok I`m Justin, come over, but I have to warn you that I'm rather good," he said holding his head high.  
  
"I'm Lily and I have to inform you that I'm quite sneaky," she giggled and her head of goldenly auburn curls bounced when she plopped down across from Justin.  
  
They played vigorously, well at least Lily did, for Justin was quite the chess player, but Lily was entranced with the pieces for his were different. The pieces would try to trick you, but they took a liking to Lily and were shouting compliments to her, which made her blush. In a short ten minutes the game was finished, and Justin won by a long shot.  
  
"I won, I won!" Justin triumphantly chanted.  
  
"Yes, I know, but you don't have to boast," Lily laughed.  
  
"You're just a sore looser," he smiled but gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Ooooo, Lily has a boyfriend, Lily has a boyfriend," Sirius sang from across the room, "Lily and Justin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" He jumped as Lily threw him a death stare and threw another shoe at him. He just smiled and began singing again, but Lily wasn't going to take any crap from Sirius right now.  
  
"I've never kissed Justin in a tree," Lily retorted, "only you," Sirius stopped singing and his jaw dropped.  
  
Many people in the common room turned their heads in Lily's direction, trying to find out what the commotion was about.  
  
"What are you all staring at?" Lily asked angrily and they all went back to their own business.  
  
"I better get going and let you two sort out your problems," Justin chuckled and went up to his dorm to do whatever.  
  
"Nice one Lily, now everyone thinks that you kissed me in a tree," he looked dumb struck.  
  
"Who cares what they think?" Lily pointed out and walked over to him.  
  
When she reached him she toppled him over, "If I'm falling your coming down with me," he grabbed her waist and she fell on top of him. They were both laughing when all of a sudden Marissa came from the middle of no where and jumped on the, then came Remus, and next came Maurine, a girl who shared the dorm with Lily, Marissa, and unfortunately Rannae. They all laughed enthusiastically, until they heard a faint, "g' off I can' breath!" from the bottom of the pile. Scrambling to get up, off the suffocating person they had trouble, for they were all tangled up, but soon they entangled themselves and saved Sirius, whose face was just slightly red.  
  
"Thanks," he huffed.  
  
"I'm tired, so I'm going up to bed," Lily said as she skipped through the room and up the steep stairs.  
  
"Me too," Sirius said heading up after Lily.  
  
After he was out of sight going up the girls dormitories, the others looked at each other quizzically.  
  
"Does he know he went the wrong way?" Marissa asked Remus, taking her eyes off of the staircase.  
  
"I hope so, but we've only been here, what, two days?" he answered as Sirius came running down the stairs with wide eyes.  
  
"I meant to do that!" Sirius muttered as he went up the right stairs.  
  
The rest of them laughed and retired to bed as well.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Sirius, wake up," Lily cooed as she tried to get Sirius back for waking with a start the day before. It didn't work so she ran to the bathroom, filled a cup with cold water, and skidded to a halt as she came back to his bed.  
  
"Urgh!" Sirius yelled as Lily splashed him with the water, "What was that for?"  
  
"You weren't waking up, so I had to take drastic measures," she giggled.  
  
"What's this noise," came a voice from the four poster bed next to Sirius and Lily, "Lily? What in the world? You're not supposed to be in here. This is the boys dormitories," he snapped.  
  
"Like you would care James? And I think I could tell this is the boys dormitory!" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever," James mumbled as he rolled over and fell back asleep.  
  
"No, that doesn't work that way. If I have to be up so does he," Sirius grinned.  
  
He pounced as hard as he could onto the bottom of James' bed making James fall with a thud to the floor, but he kept on sleeping. Lily was rolling around on the ground full of laughter while Sirius looked completely puzzled.  
  
"He-he must b-be a de-ep s-s-sle-p-per!" Lily burst out.  
  
"Obviously," Sirius joined Lily's laughing attack.  
  
The rest of the boys dorm was awake soon enough, even James, who had no clue why the pair were laughing. They explained and James couldn't care less.  
  
"Ok, you've had your fun Lily now go back to what little girls do in the morning. Like put makeup on and take hours picking the right outfit out," James said smiling at himself.  
  
"No, that's only you!" Lily said and turned to Remus, "When are we going to meet?"  
  
"Um...how about after dinner?" Remus asked thinking of what he had to do that day.  
  
"Sounds great!" Lily piped up cheerfully.  
  
"Ok, see you guys later," Lily couldn't help her good nature and smiled as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Stop smiling. You're always smiling!" James screamed behind her, as he noticed she always smiled too.  
  
"Why? I think it's cute! I love her smile!" Sirius laughed and looked bewildered at James not liking Lily's smile.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Again, Lily was waiting for someone to inform her about what the wizarding world was about and what was in it. Lily didn't have to wait long this time because Remus came in looking happy.  
  
"Hi smiles," Remus said as he sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"When did you start calling me that?" Lily asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I dunno. I guess after you left the dorm this morning," he laughed.  
  
He taught Lily about wizards and their world. It was getting late as Lily laid back into the couch, "It's a full moon tonight. It's going to be lovely!" Lily said dreamily.  
  
"What?" Remus asked completely surprised, "I forgot! I got to go! See you later," Remus said as he ran out the common room.  
  
Lily was baffled of Remus' peculiar behavior, so she sat there thinking of what it could be so important that he had to leave so quickly.  
  
Sirius came down and joined her after she had been sitting there for at least a half an hour.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Thinking I guess," Lily was confused, but then smiled, and Sirius laughed.  
  
"What?" Lily looked hurt.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Sirius looked sorry, "but James doesn't like when you smile, so me and Remus are going to call you smiles or smiley or something like that. Like it?"  
  
"Yah, Remus already called me smiles, but I don't care what you call me!" Lily shook her head.  
  
"So, would you be a fair sport if we pulled pranks on you?" Sirius grinned his malicious, playful grin.  
  
"Only..." Lily smiled and Sirius motioned for her to go on, "if I can get you back," Lily smiled the same playful smile as Sirius.  
  
"Ok, it's a deal, but I have to say, you will never get me back as good as I will get you!" Sirius laughed, "with the help of James and Remus if they want to help,"  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes and eventually fell asleep on Sirius' shoulder thinking it was a pillow because she was so exhausted for some reason. 


	3. The Dream & a Big Surprise

Disclaimer: J.K. owns practically everything! I barely own anything! Sniff…sniff…  
  
A/N: This is the stupidest!!!!! I am so not good at writing!!! I should just stop now! B4 I embarrass myself more!  
  
Lily  
  
Ch.3~The Dream~  
  
"Lily! Wake up!" Annette was whispering loudly trying to wake Lily up without waking anyone else.  
"Why?" Lily moaned as her eyes fluttered open, "Oh, are you Annette? What time is it?"   
"It's seven thirty. Breakfast is in a half hour, but you might want to go wash up first," Annette informed her.  
"Should I say thanks? What would I do with out you?" Lily smiled but couldn't.  
She bounded up for the dormitories where she got washed up and ready in less than a half hour, which must have been a record.  
"Done!" Lily announced happily as she entered the common room. She walked over to Annette, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter.   
"Hey tomato!" James chirped.  
"Um…hi soup?" Lily giggled, "What is with all these nicknames?"  
"What is it with you and all of these questions?" Sirius started laughing.  
"Remus, why did you run off last night, and why don't you look to good? Shouldn't you go to the nurse?," Lily persisted on asking questions.  
"I can't tell you. It's personal, and you all would hate me if I told you!" Remus said looking at his shoes.  
"Who could hate you Remus?" Lily asked, yet, another question.  
"Stop asking so many questions," James laughed.  
"Huh?" popped out of Lily's mouth.  
"Stop it!" James yelled.  
"Stop what?" Lily couldn't stop.  
"Sirius, that's enough. It's getting annoying," James looked at Sirius, who was disappointed.  
Sirius reached into his pocket, pulled out his wand, pointed it at Lily's throat, and said, "Normalaro!"  
"Sirius!" Lily roared.  
"What?" Sirius sounded so innocent, which he was so not.  
"Shut up! It's not funny!" Lily screamed.  
"You said I could play pranks on you," Sirius chuckled.  
"Oh, yes, and I can get you back," Lily grinned.  
The day went by quickly, for it was the first day of classes. Lily was so happy to start learning, though she had already read all the course books. In Transfiguration they started with turning a toothpick into a pin. A few kids made a change to their toothpick during the class. It just happened that Lily, James, and Sirius did it on their first attempt. They were all really happy, but Lily was the most because she hadn't thought she was going to be any good at magic.   
Potions, though, didn't go to well. Professor Lethar, an old, withered, gray man, didn't like children much.  
"Why does he teach if he doesn't like children?" Sirius had asked Lily in the middle of class and Professor Lethar heard and gave them both detentions. Both of them were surprised, but Sirius was glad to get it for some odd reason.  
That day, they also had Defense Against The Dark Arts, which was extremely interesting. They had started to learn about Tintsteins, which were invisible critters that liked to trip you. None of the kids knew why Professor Truntle, the DATDA teacher, taught about these creatures because there was no way to spot them and they only tripped you. Lily thought it might be funny if she turned one loose on Sirius to get him back, but when she had to pitch this idea because they live in the tropics.  
*~*~*~*  
"My eyes bright and lively! You all know it, but just don't want to admit that I'm right," Sirius burst out.  
"Where did that come from?" Marissa laughed.  
"Some girl told me today that she over heard you guys say that I had dull eyes," Sirius looked depressed.  
"Well, I have to disagree with you Sirius," Lily smiled and Sirius looked confused, "Your eyes don't look bright and lively. They look mischievous and are always laughing at me. Make them stop! Cessez de me regarder cygne!" Lily declared.  
"What the?" the rest of them laughed.  
"Haven't you ever heard someone speak French?" Lily asked slightly annoyed.  
"You speak French?" Annette asked amazed.  
"Only that phrase!" Lily laughed and the rest of them joined her.  
"You are so cute!" Lisa, a third year, said when she heard what had happened a moment later.  
"Oh my gosh! You have to smell this!" Lily burst out as she pulled a bottle of lotion out of her robe pocket. She had bought invisibly large pocketed robes in the beginning of the year because, you could tell, she kept everything she needed in her pockets. She stuffed it up to Marissa and Lisa's nose and they smelled it.  
"That smells delicious," Lisa said grabbing for the lotion and succeeded and oozed some onto her dry hands.  
"It's from a muggle bath store that I'm quite fond of. This scent is called Sweat Pea," Lily told them as she, herself, put some on her hands, and arms, and she kept on putting it on her legs and her face.  
Sirius started to laugh as he saw her frantically putting it everywhere that she could.   
"It smells like you could eat it!" Lily said. Before she realized what she was doing she squirted it out onto Sirius. He had a big glob of lotion on his robes that he scooped um and wiped it on Lily's face.   
"Thanks for helping Sirius! Do you mind getting this spot?" she asked lifting her leg up over the table.  
Sirius looked awkwardly at her and just splattered the rest of the lotion he had on her leg and started to laugh with James.   
They had the rest of the day off, so Lily was up in her dorm reading a book, Ella Enchanted. James came tromping in and sat fiercely next to Lily on the couch. One of the couch's legs fell of and it went down with a boom.  
"What did you do that for?" Lily screamed at him.  
"It wasn't like I meant for it to break," he yelled back.  
"Well, watch what you're doing next time," Lily snapped and walked off.  
She got so annoyed with James sometimes, he was always doing the wrong thing at the wrong time she thought.  
James charmed the leg back onto the couch, but it didn't work to well and it was slanted and messed up, but it was the best he could do.  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Lily, can I do your makeup, hair, and pick out your clothes for tomorrow? Isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Annette asked expectantly.  
"If you really want to," Lily groaned silently.  
Even though Annette was really good with beautifying people up, Lily didn't feel like getting hers done.  
"Yay!" Annette exclaimed, she was so excited.  
After another hour of reading and hearing Annette's fantasy's of how everyone was going to be in awe at Lily tomorrow. Lily just rolled her eyes and kept reading. She did the rest of her homework quickly not caring if it was sloppy and not good, for she just wanted to get it done. At nine, she fell asleep because she was exhausted from Annette talking so much.  
The next day, Annette woke Lily up to take a shower. Finally, after many groans, Lily got in the shower. After, Annette picked out a dark, emerald green, short dress and silver earrings, which went with the silver, healed, strappy, sandals. Also, she curled Lily's hair, which wasn't very hard, because it was naturally curly. It fell in foiled ringlets of auburn velvet. At last, Annette did Lily's makeup. She only put a little bit, so it looked natural, and she only put clear, shiny lip gloss on her.  
Annette ran down to the common room before Lily, though Lily insisted on her not to.   
"Everyone listen up," Annette rang through the common room, but only James, Sirius, Remus, and a few other kids were down there, "Lily is coming down. It's her eleventh birthday, so it's really special and important," she told them and ran back up.  
"Come on Lily!" Annette started to drag Lily down the narrow staircase.  
"Do I have to?" Lily asked, having second thoughts on the whole thing.  
"Of course! Everyone is going to love you!" she smiled at Lily, "Lils, don't worry. Who even cares if they say something mean anyways, but they are going to love it! You look so adorable! I wish I looked as good as you. Wait, I do, but even better! Just kidding," Annette laughed and so did Lily.  
Lily pulled her arm out of Annette's grasp and started walking down the stairs elegantly. She was surprised, as well as Annette, that she could look and be so graceful. As she entered the common room, everyone turned to look, and Lily got mouthfuls of astonishment.  
"Wooohooo!" Sirius whistled, this made Lily go so absolutely red and she ran back up, but was caught by Annette.  
"You can do it," she assured her, "You are Lily Evans, who doesn't care what others think of her!" Annette was absolutely right.  
Lily turned around and walked through the door holding her head high. She walked right up to James and said, "What are you staring at?"  
He was astonished and said, "I didn't know you could look so good!"   
She scowled at him and said, "I've always looked like this. If it takes you almost a quarter of a year to notice that I'm a girl, and I have to wear a slinky dress, then you are a dirty pig!" and she walked away.  
"That didn't go to well," Remus laughed and walked over to Lily.  
"Hey Lils, you look really nice, and I like your hair down. You should wear it like that more often," he said casually.  
"Thanks Remus! You're so un-James like!" she said proud of him.  
"I try to be like him, but I feel that I have better techniques," he said and looked over to the other guys.  
"You're just like him!" Lily said angrily, but mellowed up and took his arm, "Will you escort me to the Great Hall? It's my birthday,"  
"Oh yah, it slipped my mind for a moment. Happy Birthday Lils! Sure, of course I will escort you down," he agreed.  
"But only if I can escort you as well," Sirius ran up to her other hand and spun her, which didn't work well, and Lily got tangled among Remus and Sirius, but she knew that he meant good and laughed heartily.  
She grabbed him around the middle and hugged him.  
"Of course Sirius! How could I make an entrance with out you?" she made him laugh, and made James mad.  
"She yelled at me! Don't be nice and flirt with her!" he yelled at Sirius and Remus, but they just ignored him.  
They went down to the Great Hall, and no one was there. All of a sudden, everyone jumped out from behind the tables and seats and yelled a big, "SURPRISE!" Lily jumped back and fell over, eyes wide with astonishment.   
"What? How did they know?" Lily asked turning to Remus.  
"Marissa and Annette organized it…" Remus started. He was going to add that him and Sirius had helped too, but Lily had ran over to Annette and Marissa who were galloping over to her. She started cracking up and yelled, "Marissa Nicole and Annette Elizabeth, thank you so much! You are the best of friends!"   
James came behind Lily and grumbled as he saw balloons floating to the ceiling then he spotted Lily. "I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean to offend you! Happy birthday anyways,"   
She smiled and said, "It's ok, thank you," she batted her eyes and said, "I'm eleven know, and as old as you! Haha!"   
He laughed just as well and picked her up and was greeted with a, "Put me down! You've gone nutty!" but he kept walking to a bowl of orange juice and dropped her in it.  
Lily was ruined, her hair was soaked and was now dripping. Her face looked smeared and her dress was almost see through.  
"James!" yelled Annette after she heard the splash, "I took all morning getting her ready!"  
"She looks better that way," James chuckled and was greeted by a wet blob on top of him.  
"I'm sticky!" Lily yelled not mad at all. She ran towards Dumbledor who ran the opposite way, "You can't get away that easily!" she yelled at him and he stopped and jumped up as he said some charm and floated up like a balloon.  
"Hey that's no fair!" she yelled at him, but he just laughed cheerfully.  
The day went fast, even though they had classes. They were fun because the whole class Lily was trying to get back at James and each time it went wrong, but it was still terribly funny. In Charms they learned how to levitate a leaf. Lily mastered it quickly and soon tried to figure out how to levitate James. At the end of class, James was soaring around the room and finally Lily let him drop into Rannae, but Rannae looked quite pleased and so did James, although he also looked bright pink.   
At the end of the day, Lily and Sirius were talking about stuff in the common room.  
"Did I miss anything at dinner?" Lily asked because she had stayed behind in flying because she was having lost of fun and Madam Entwillet let her.  
"Nothing extravagant. When we were walking in James went over to Professor McGgonnagal and asked her out. She said yes, but changed her mind when she saw the look on Professor Trelawny's face and then Professor Trelawny asked James out and they kissed. Then I began to fly around the room and I floated through the sky/ ceiling and went to Pluto and met some aliens," Sirius mad up.  
"Sirius, if you went to Pluto…why are you still here?" Lily asked but Sirius looked confused, but laughed at what he just realized he said.  
"It just comes naturally for some reason!" he said to Lily.  
Lily started jumping around the room, while she pretended to sing. Sirius jumped up and said, "This comes naturally too," Lily laughed and kept on going with Sirius now.  
When Leanne walked in, she was surprised to see two heaps on the floor. Lily and Sirius had gotten to tired to stay up and fell over on top of each other. They were having fun on the floor laughing and making things up.   
"What are you doing?" Leanne finally asked.  
"We were chasing down a wild pig that Sirius had turned James into," Lily said.  
"Good one Lils" Sirius complimented on her lieing.  
"I'm just kidding. We were um…dancing?" Lily asked not really sure what they had been doing.  
"Well, you guys should go to bed. It's already nine forty five," Leanne told them and went up to the dorms to go to bed.  
"Thanks," Lily yelled up the stairs to Leanne.  
"I don't want to go to bed. I'm to tired to walk. Please carry me up to bed Sirius," Lily made a puppy dog face and whimpered.  
"Oh, alright," he gave in.  
He picked her up like a baby and started carrying her up the stairs. He got to Lily's dorm and had a little trouble opening the door, but finally did it. Stumbling through the darkness, he finally made it to her bed and set her gently down.  
"Thank you Sirius," she said politely, but he didn't stop there.  
Sirius picked up her sheets and laid them directly under her chin and kissed her goodnight on the cheek. She giggled and Sirius laughed.  
"Goodnight and don't let the bed bugs bite," Lily said, when Sirius was almost out the door.  
"Goodnight fair maiden. Don't get snatched by a their while I'm gone," he stomped down the stairs, and Lily heard him run through the common room and up the boys dormitory stairs.  
Lily quickly drifted off to sleep, but she dreamed.  
*~*~*~*  
She was at Hogsmeade, where the third years and older went occasionally on weekends. The street was empty while she walked down the middle of it by herself. All of a sudden, James, Sirius, and Remus came out of a restaurant, each with something held in their hands. They were offering the objects in their grasp to her, but she felt as if she was only allowed to take one. As she looked at them each, Remus had her favorite ice cream flavor on a waffle cone with a beautifully wrapped box, which contined a shirt. Sirius, though, had a bundle of Filibuster Fireworks and a funny drawing, which made Lily happy and laugh, but James' was the weirdest. In his hand, he held a broken glass ball. It looked as it had gone through World War III. Lily wasn't sure which to pick, and she stood there pondering. Remus looked, as he usually did, sick, but then he turned into a hairy wolf, Lily screamed ran. On the way back to the school, she bumped into Severus Snape, who was holding her a Lily and a box of candy. Holding it out to her, she started for it, but before she could take it, Severus turned into a black hooded creature. The chocolates scattered on the ground as she dropped them and ran. She got all the way to Hogwarts without meeting anyone else on the way. When she reached the doors, Marissa was there and had her hair down, but it was much shorter then usual.  
"What did Sirius say? Did he ask you out? Was James mad?" Marissa asked anticipated the answers.  
"What are you talking about? What's happening? None of them were mad or asked me out. They were giving me stuff," Lily exclaimed and ran up through the halls. She had made Marissa extremely confused and gave her friend and exasperated look and ran to find the boys. Lily ran up the stairs, but tripped and fell. Waiting for the searing pain to come. It never came, she woke up in her bed, sweating intently. She was so confused and fell back asleep when she laid her head back down onto her pillow and grabbed her sparkly, teddy bear. 


	4. I'm Not For Sale!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't rub it in!  
I'm so sorry it   
A/N: There is a REALLY big change! took so long!  
  
Lily  
  
Ch.4  
  
A big red something strolled down the steps to the common room.  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Sirius exclaimed.  
Lily glared and said, "I didn't sleep well,"  
"That's too bad. Come up and I'll teach you how to sleep the next time you forget how to sleep right," Sirius said.  
She rolled her eyes, "I just had a really weird dream, but it was scary and frightening, but now that I think of it, it was pretty funny," Lily raked her memory for it.  
"What was it about?" Remus asked from behind Lily.  
"It was about you guys, Marissa, and me," she remembered.  
"I never knew we were so scary. You must have rubbed off on us," James said from beside Sirius.  
"Stuff a.a.an ice cream cone in you mouth," Lily shot back, "you were all trying to.like.give me stuff. Then I ran into Marissa and she was like.did they ask you out? I was so confused, and I woke up in a sweat," she got out.  
Everyone suddenly started laughing at Lily.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing," Sirius said.  
"Lily, your hair." Marissa tried to get out, ".it's gone!"  
"Put it back!" she demanded and James put it back with a flick of his wand.  
"Um.ok. Anyone for breakfast?" James asked and no one mentioned the dream anymore.  
*~*~*~*  
As they got to the Great Hall, they were welcomed by a loud, rowdy bunch of students.  
"What's going on in here?" Marissa asked as they sat down.  
"See that group of kids up there?" Caitlin Nandow pointed towards the back, "there is like a picture or something, but everyone has been crowding around it, I haven't gotten a chance to see what it is. What`s wrong with your teeth Lily?"  
"Oh, I wonder what it is," Marissa said.  
"James! What did you do now?" she thundered.  
"Nothing Lily," he said as he fixed her extra long teeth,"  
"I'm going to find out what it`s all about," Lily said, she was going to find out no matter what.  
She got up and while she was walking down the table she tripped over an extended leg.  
"That is getting old!" Lily said and turned with a humph, not noticing the huge thing on her face.  
"Royalty coming through, make way," Sirius screamed, "Queen Carrot, watch out,"   
"Shut up Sirius!" Lily yelled him.  
They finally made their way up to the heart of the commotion by pushing and shoving. Not many people got hurt though. Sirius got to see what it all was about before Lily and started laughing hysterically.   
"What's so funny?" Lily wanted to know.  
"Nothing, nothing. Let's go!" Sirius tried to turn Lily away, but she slipped through.  
"I don't see what's so," Lily started at the poster on the wall that read, "Lily Evans for rent," and her picture she got before coming to Hogwarts, "What the heck,"  
"I had nothing to do with it," Sirius told her, thinking that she would blame him.  
"It was James, wasn't it," Lily barked and Sirius just shrugged, knowing that she was right.  
"Clear out, Queen Carrot is royally pissed (a/n..aaaaaaaahahahaha!)," Sirius warned everyone.  
"James! I can't believe you," Lily pushed him off his seat.  
"What are you on about now?" James looked annoyed.  
"The poster?" she started shoving him.  
"Oh, that," he chuckled a bit, "isn't it good," he forgot he was talking to Lily.  
"I hate you Potter!" she slapped him and left.  
"Nice one James," Marissa stormed out after Lily, "you're sure a people person,"  
"Ouch," he was rubbing his cheek.  
"Well.you kind of deserved it," Remus stated the obvious.  
*~*~*~*  
Lily was crying into her pillow with Marissa trying to console her.  
"He's just a jerk, don't take him seriously," Marissa tried.  
"But Ris, he just makes me miserable. He just doesn`t know when to stop humiliating me," Lily said.  
"Oh, Lils, I'll talk to Sirius. Ok?" Marissa told her.  
"Wait," Lily was thinking intently, "I have a great idea," she said deviously, "Tell everyone that I left school," she started.  
"Why?" Marissa tried to figure it out.  
"I'm going to change, drastically, and maybe they won't know it's me. That way, they will leave me alone. I'll talk to Dumbledore tonight. Got to run, bye!" she started to leave.  
"What will you tell him?" Marissa was curious.  
"That.I'm doing an experiment on children's minds," with that she left.  
*~*~*~*  
Marissa had fallen asleep early that night thinking of what Lily was going to do. When she woke up, Lily wasn't in her bed like she usually was. `I wonder where she is,' she thought. Then, she suddenly heard some noise coming from the bathroom. As she walked in, she saw a bright light coming from in it.  
"What in the world?" she saw an unfamiliar girl inside, "Lily?"   
"Hi, Marissa, my new name is Stella. How do you like it?" the new Lily, Stella, giggled.  
"You are hilarious," Marissa shook her head.  
"I found some books on cosmetics in the library too," Lily was telling her, "They have spells for hair, skin tone, freckles, and more, it's fantastic,"  
"Oh, can I use it too maybe?" Stella smiled, "Anytime, I kinda.um.stole them from the library,"  
"Lily?!?" Marissa make a fake surprised look.  
They both laughed.  
"Am I more of a blond or a brunette?" Stella laughed uncontrollably.  
"I think blond," Marissa looked at the book on the counter, "Is this permanent?" Marissa asked worriedly.  
"No, at anytime, it says, you can just say one spell and it all goes back to normal," she explained.  
"Oh, I see. This is so sweet," Marissa told her.  
"I'm going to make myself look like I've been on vacation in Jamaica," Stella said, "with a sprinkle of freckles along my nose,"   
"That sounds cute, you're going to look really good,"   
"You know, I'm going to look a lot like you," Stella pointed out,"  
"Yeah, make it so we are like twins, aaaaah!" Marissa was so happy.  
*~*~*~*  
A straight blonde, sun kissed, freckled nosed girl stood in front of the bathroom mirror next to a girl that looked almost alike. The walls were covered by pink hair from an accident that went good. They quite liked their new bathroom.   
"What else?" Stella wondered out loud.  
"Hmm," Marissa thought intently.  
"I think I'll stay the height I am, I'll just wear heels all the time so it seems as if I am taller,"   
"Your eyes!" Marissa realized, "Everyone would know it was you if you had the same, bright green eyes. No one has those eyes Lily, I mean, Stella,"  
"Honey, I'll have light brown, honey eyes. Sound good?" Stella answered.  
"Yes, loverly!" Marissa clapped.  
"But, I'm so stickly," she complained and flipped through some pages until she got to a certain one and did a little spell, "That should do it,"  
"You look perfect," Marissa gaped.  
"Did I go to overboard?" Stella was asked reluctantly.  
"No, you look really good and you don't look anything like you did before!"   
"Now, clothes!" Lily giggled, "Dumbledore told me that I could go to Hogsmeade for anything. He actually was delighted that I was doing this, but I told him it was also a personal problem along with an experiment,"  
"He didn't care, and he's letting you go to Hogsmeade? You're only in your first year!?"  
"I know, but I guess he knew this really meant a lot to me. Let's go!"  
"Oh my god! I have to change my voice or they will know. I can't believe I'm so stupid!" Lily started ranting.  
After changing for the right voice, she finally found one that was perfect. It was a little quieter and lighter it was also silky and sweet.  
"Ok, now we can go to Hogsmeade,"  
At Hogsmeade they found a bunch of clothes to add to her new wardrobe with all the money Lily's, or Stella's parents had given her, they were extremely wealthy.  
When they got back to the castle they went threw all the accessories and clothes they had gotten. Luckily there was a muggle section of shops, where Stella and Marissa had gotten most of her clothes. Stella had gotten a bunch of jeans: sparkly ones, laced up the side ones, plain ones, white washed ones, and a pair that was frayed at the bottom. She also got a really short, light pink dress with spaghetti straps, a frilly, pink purse, pink, rose clips, and strappy, pink heeled pants; a lime green top with sparkly jeans that went with the green chocker and bracelet she got to go with it, green eye shadow, and green platform sandals; a fluffy, blue vest with a white shirt to go underneath; blue and white warm up pants with a white, halter top; tennis shoes, white shirt w/ pink lining of the collar and sleeves, and a pink tiny bead necklace; pale yellow pants, and a plain black t-shirt with a sun magically put onto the front, it was bright and shiny, and criss-cross strapped, straw sandals; a brown suede jacket to go over a white t-shirt, and the same brown suede, only pants. That was only some of this many things she got. Along with every outfit, she had bought matching (A/N: she was a VERY matching person! Hahaha! Unlike u Nicole!) lip gloss, eye shadow, shoes, purses, hair things, nail polish, and jewellery. The robes she got were bright colours, some of them matched the clothes she had bought. She particularly liked the leopard spotted (A/N: fake of course!) dress she got for special occasions with matching leopard spotted robes and all the other trimmings.  
Though, she got all those bright, flashy clothes, her favorite thing out of them all was her dark green, silk pajamas, which went nicely with the big, fuzzy, again, dark green slippers.  
Marissa also bought some things, but not a whole wardrobe like Stella.  
"Ris, I'm so happy, maybe now they will leave me alone!" she said swinging her new shaggy, red purse.  
Marissa could tell Lily was happy as this new person. She was so care and worry free. This plan was full proof in Lily's eyes, but somewhere, Marissa new something was going to go wrong.  
  
A/N: Soooo? How did you like it? BIG twist I thought.I had it like planned out.and that was NOT in the plan! I just started writing (Finding Forrester ~ Nicole??) and that idea just came through my hands.it was quite weird.but.what can I say.I hope y'all liked it! I'll try to write more soon!  
~~Harryett~~ 


	5. Splash!

Lily  
  
Ch.5  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own anything…J.K. Rowling does!  
IMPORTANT!!!!!! READ A/N!!!!!!!!!  
A/N: Ok…I have a grand idea…Lily had gotten so fed up w/ the last4 years of teasing and pranks pulled on her by the marauders…SHE IS NOW IN 5th year…the last chapter her fifth year!…sry it's so messed up…but…I don't like 1st years any more so…she's now in her fifth year! She is also very sensitive and gives up easily…4 whatever reason in my story…and she has thrown her old identity out the door, and is now…the new owner of Stella (Arastelle) Ishapay's identity…whahahahaHA ::cough cough:: ::hack hack::  
  
Goodbye to You:  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes,  
but I do not cry  
counting the days that pass me by  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
Last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you'll chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I'm blinded by the light,   
But it's not right  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
Ooooooo  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
And I want you and I'm not giving in this time  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You're the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
Goodbye to you  
(Goodbye to you)  
Good bye to everything I thought I knew  
(Goodbye to you)  
You're the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
(The one thing I tried to hold on)  
(The one thing I tried to hold on)  
(The one thing I tried to hold on)  
~~By: Michelle Branch~~  
"Stella, I'm never going to get used to calling you that!" Marissa commented.  
"Deal with it," Stella giggled.  
"Wait I have a question," a light bulb clicked on inside of Marissa's head.  
"Shoot," Stella laughed uncontrollably, for some reason she was in a hysteric mood today.  
"Why is your name now Stella? Why not, like, Rose?" Marissa asked curiously.  
"Because my middle name is Aristelle, so, because I've never told anyone that, I used it. Plus, I like it," Stella/ Lily informed her inquisitive friend.  
"I see," another light bulb blinked on in Marissa's brain, "What if I switched my name to Siriusette?" she laughed.  
"Someone has a crush on Sirius?" Stella taunted.  
Marissa just blushed and shrugged, "So?"  
"Well, at least he's better than James, he's funny, nice, not all 'goody goody to shoes' ya know, serious, who am I kidding, he's just plain Sirius. How can you put it, but ya know, he is really understanding," Stella told her, "I think I'm going to have triplets and name them hmm…Sirius, after Sirius of course, Sodapop, my favorite name, and Harry, or if it is a girl, Harryette! Oh, and if it's a girl instead of Sirius, it will be Siriusette, but if I marry Sirius, we can't have two Sirius', so Sirius and Siriusette are scratched," Stella was up in la-la land.  
"Snap back to reality!" Marissa was waving her hand in front of Stella's face, "I think someone else has a crush on Sirius,"  
"Yeah, I know, but too bad James had to ruin it, or maybe…" Stella got a very devious look on her face, "…oh yes this will be quite good!"  
"What?" Marissa wondered out loud.  
"I'm going to play a little trick on the boys," Stella said evilly.  
"Like what?" Marissa started getting the drift.  
"I will be all sexy and stuff, and I will make Sirius like me and we'll go out!" Stella was so excited.  
"Sounds spiffy!"   
"I know, ain't I a genius?" Stella spun around.  
"There's a fine line between genius and insanity," Marissa rolled her eyes.  
"And I'm flirting with it," Stella giggled.  
"Let's go down to the common room. Wait, do you want to switch beds? Then no one will be that suspicious that Lily left and I came in," Stella asked.  
"Whatever floats your boat," Marissa said sarcastically.  
"K, thanks a bunch!" Stella said a simple charm and their stuff was switched.  
*~*~*~  
"Hi everyone," Marissa called out through the Gryffindor common room and they all turned to see what she wanted, "I would like to introduce…Stella Ishapay from Ameritoad, the magic school in America. Ya know?" she asked the confused room of people.  
" 'ello 'ello lovely," Sirius said in a seductive voice.  
"Quit with the sharades, Sirius," Marissa shoved him away.  
"What are you talking about, sweet, sweet Marissa?" he asked with innocent eyes, "And why, may I ask, are we so gratefully blessed with your presence?"  
"She and a fifth year from our school, Hogwarts, switched schools. Like a foreign exchange thingy," Marissa quickly provided, and Stella gave her a grateful look.  
"Oh, I see, and who would the other volunteer for this switch be?" Sirius asked, for he really didn't know.  
"Lily Evans, she was from Gryffindor as well," Stella spoke for the first time.  
"Lily is gone?" Sirius asked in a surprised voice.  
"Yeah, thanks to you and James!" Marissa exclaimed sadly with her mad acting skills.  
"We didn't mean to chase her away," Sirius said, bowing his head down, staring at his shoes, "I'm sorry,"  
"Sorry doesn't help! Do you know how I must feel? Losing my best friend because of two jerks who thought it would be fun to pick on the same person every day…"  
"Of every week," came a voice from the crowd of people.  
"Each month," another came, who couldn't help listening to the hurt girl screaming.  
"For the past 5 years!" Marissa finished, "I can't believe you two, you-you-you ," and Marissa ran out of the room in fake sobs, and fake tears streaming down her face, but she burst out laughing, for she had given a spatacular performance.  
"Er…I got to go…see you around then?" Stella turned around and skipped up the steps.  
"That was hilarious! I never knew you could pull it off that well," Lily commented on her friends show, "Everyone in the common room was watching,"  
"Yeah, did you see the look on Sirius' face? He looked hurt and sad. I almost felt bad for him, but I didn't. Whahahahaha!" Marissa exploded into fits of laughter.  
"Well I don't feel bad, and I probably won't ever," Lily said sadly, "but he's probably Lily is gone,"  
"No, actually, I think he was quite mad at himself for doing those things to you. Did you know that boys think teasing girls is the way to win our hearts?" Marissa snorted, "Like that will ever work!"  
"What should we do now?" Lily asked, "I mean, we can't exactly go back downstairs now," she laughed.  
"Yeah, how 'bout we fly out of the window and go swimming," Marissa always liked to swim.  
"Sure," Lily agreed, happy to get out of the room.  
The two girls grabbed their bikinis, Lily's, or rather Stella's was different shades of pink flowers on white with mini bows coming off of each side of the bottoms. Marissa's, on the other hand, was a bright, lime green with bubbles, charmed to float around on the bikini and pop. Marissa and Stella looked to die for in the suits and their magically applied tan, but Stella already had a tan skin tone.  
They flew out of the window, into the bright sunlight. It was unusually hot this week for some odd reason, even though it was September. Happily, they splashed into the refreshing water and had a water war, shoving water into each other's faces.  
"Having quite a bit of fun now are you lovely girls?" came a playful voice, that only could be owned by Sirius Black.  
"Yeah, and you're not invited," Marissa said bitterly and turned her head to hide her smirk.  
"Oh, come off it Marissa, we didn't mean for her to leave. We're sincerely sorry," he whined.  
"Sorry doesn't do anything…" she informed him, "but who could turn down such a sexy Sirius?"  
"Is that a rhetorical question?" Stella asked, and Sirius turned to look at the cute, foreign girl.  
"No," Sirius said slyly.  
"Ok then, I guess I couldn't put down such a sweet, handsome, sexy, complete eye-candy hunk…"  
"I think we get the picture, and we can skip the rest of those adjectives!" Marissa spat.  
"Cannon ball!" Sirius yelled as he stripped off his pants and shirt, and jumped into the lake with a splash, only in his, 'I'm to Sexy For My Own Good' boxer on. Stella was in awe at his nice body and his jaw was hanging low, and she was only brought back to reality by another splash, which was caused by two, also quite cute, boys: James Potter and Remus Lupin.   
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out! I'm sincerely sorry…I just haven't been in the mood for writing! And about the whole Lily/ Stella thing…I just wanted a BIG twist and…well it just happened that way…so… 


End file.
